


White Boy

by nekobishi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jooheon, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Lee Minhyuk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Kink, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Switching, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Minhyuk, bottom changhyun, top jooheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobishi/pseuds/nekobishi
Summary: WOWIE IT IS LATE HERE TAKE IT ILL EDIT LATER.





	1. Chapter 1

It was happening.   
Right now, at this very moment- Minhyuk couldn’t get a full breath of air and he was doing his absolute best to stay looking like he was composed. Which he very much wasn’t- not with the gorgeous, breathtaking boy beneath him, writhing with embarrassment and cheeks redder than any tomato he’s ever seen.   
He honest to god _squeaks_ when his long fingers brush the hem of his shirt- taught abdomen stuttering away from his fingers in surprise. 

“S-sorry” 

Jooheon mumbles from behind his hands covering his face- his red, red cheeks persist in his shyness.   
Minhyuk feels like the air was just knocked straight out of him and he needs to gather himself a moment. 

He pants, hands planted on either side of Jooheons head now half covered in their hotel-room pillows. His head drops, blonde hair tickling the red-heads chin, arms actually shaking with how godamn _cute_ his bandmate was. 

“Wh-whats wrong? I’m sorry I haven’t uh...exactly done th-this before..” 

He’s shaking a little bit, and Minhyuk wants to godamn _smother_ him in kisses and love and everything he could ever want. He takes a shaky breath- really trying to compose himself this time so he can do this _properly_ , and not like a love-struck virgin. 

“Jooheon, Honey, you get those thoughts out of your pretty little head-” 

Minhyuk all but sing-songs, booping Jooheons nose with a long, kind of cold finger. Jooheon looks incredibly nervous. 

“ And let Hyung take care of you, hmm?” 

He breathes, Jooheon’s entire body is wracked with tremors and he whimpers- legs rubbing against one another in attempts to ease the aching hard-on currently tenting his gym shorts.   
Minhyuk let’s out a shaky moan, watching as the red-head comes totally undone so easily beneath him.   
He doesn’t know which one of them is worse off. 

“ _God_ Jooheonie you’re going to fucking kill me…” 

Minhyuk whines- voice high and tight as he finally slips his hands under the youngers shirt.   
Again, Jooheon stutters, gasping in surprise and unintentionally wiggling away. 

“Be a good boy for Hyung-” 

Minhyuk cooes, long fingers splaying over the razor-sharp cuts of his abs. God, they where perfect. 

“Don’t run away, hmm?” 

He groans, making Jooheon (somehow?) turn even redder. Minhyuk wants to fucking devour him. 

“You don’t know how crazy you make me, huh Jooheonnie? You drive me fucking _wild_.” 

He whispers, finally pushing the shirt up the expanse of skin and nosing at his collarbones. Jooheon tentatively reaches out, firm hands latch onto Minhyuks sharp shoulders as he scrambles with his emotions. A high whine flits from his throat, nails digging into the bare skin of his boyfriend, entirely overwhelmed by everything-   
The soap Minhyuk just used in the shower, the droplets of water rolling off his porous hair and onto his pale chest. Minhyuks hands pressing into his skin, surprisingly sensitive unbeknownst to him because of his lack of experience. His lower body- stifling and heavy against his legs, radiating heat and his hard cock pressing into the crease of his hip. And his voice- so often filled with attitude or mocking is now sweet and sharp and cunning and it make Jooheons head spin and his heart race faster than he’s ever felt it before.   
His face burns and he knows he looks a right mess but it doesn’t matter because the only thing his fuzzy brain could comprehend is _Minhyuk is going to take to his virginity._

And that makes him tremble with excitement- his entire body reacting and spasming against every touch to where he feels like he’s going to explode.

“Minhyuk-” 

He whispers, eyes wide with so many emotions it would be impossible for Minhyuk to list them all- but he doesn’t have to, as the shy boy is pulling him close- arms wrapping around his head and kissing him with such force and commitment, Minhyuk can feel the fierce determination bleed into him from Jooheon’s lips. Minhyuk falls onto Jooheon’s body with a soft ‘oomf’, hands running up and down the bumps of his ribs, kissing back his soft lips with just as much clumsy force. He licks into that cute, pouty mouth, garnering a shocked gasp from the younger before falling compliant, letting himself be molded by Minhyuk’s experience. He moans wild and unabashed into the other boy, as if he could swallow up his feelings to understand just exactly what they meant. That drives an immediate response from the younger, who bucks his hips into the taller, whimpering and pulling his arms around the blonde tighter. 

“Minhyuk!” 

He breathes, needy and full of want against Minhyuk’s slicked lips. 

“Minhyuk-”

He says again, more growling this time as he rolls his hips up nice and slow against Minhyuk.   
The fire in Minhyuk’s belly heightens to astronomical proportions and he moans- open mouthed and hot against Jooheon’s lips, body quivering. 

“ _Fuck_ , fuck baby, let hyung take care of you- let me..” 

He unclasps himself from Jooheon’s hold to peel the shirt from his form, gasping when he is finally met with the bare skin, all stretched out beneath him and flushed and beautiful. 

“ _God_ Jooheonnie.” 

He breathes as he makes quick work of the rest of his clothes.   
He’s perfect- and Minhyuk knows he stares to long as Jooheon is becoming more self-conscious and uncomfortable by the second.   
Jooheons body is tight and muscular, filled in perfectly between thick bones by thick, chord-like muscle. It stretches and quivers under Minhyuk’s gaze, pale skin reddening with embarrassment the longer he looks.   
His cock is big- pretty and thick like the rest of him and flushed such deep color of red. It throbs against his heavily muscled thigh, twitching and already wet and shiny.  
A strangled whimper tears from Jooheons throat as he moves to cover himself up-   
But Minhyuk just bats his hands away as he leans in, pecking the younger boys big, full lips in reassurance. 

 

“I’m gonna get you ready now, okay Honey? You’ll tell me if it hurts?”

Jooheon is unable to speak past his embarrassment, covering his face yet again and nodding as Minhyuk slides down the length of his body. 

“It’s not going to feel very good at the beginning, baby, but don’t worry, just trust Hyung ok?”

He says mostly to himself as he tears the little travel package of lube. He’ll do this right, he has to- this was _his_ Jooheon’s first time and It was NOT going to be anything less than magical. 

He hears a strangled grown come from above right before he begins. 

Taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and wetting it thoroughly, Minhyuk teases his boyfriend’s rim, more to ease him into the idea of getting fingered more than anything- and Jooheon stays quiet.   
That’s ok, Minhyuk thinks, this is all very knew to him and he can work with it. Just gotta keep up the pace. 

Jooheon only makes a noise when Minnhyuk lowers his head and widens his jaw around the length, licking it happily and frequently and getting it as moist as possible. The pre cum is sharply bitter against the sweet neutral taste of skin, but he likes it because it’s Jooheon’s and drinks it easily.   
Jooheon moans, Minhyuk can hear his head thumping back into the pillows as this is his first blow-job ever and how the fuck can a mouth feel so damn good? 

Minhyuk pulls off, gently tugging the elbows of his boyfriend, who is still hiding his face, and says- 

“In my hair, put your hands in my hair, Honey.” 

And Jooheon does, rather nervously, but his grip tightens as Minhyuk goes lower and lower and oh god his dick was in his boyfriend's mouth- and the tightness and the hot was just so much and he looks so good and it’s so tight-   
It all builds up, this knew, amazing feeling around his achingly hard erection, and it builds up instantaneously so it has him cumming and reeling entirely unexpected-   
Minhyuk sputtering and choking but managing to swallow most of the gloriously thick fluid. 

And at some point, Minhyuk had eased an entire finger all the way down into his hole and he hadn’t even noticed the discomfort, if there was any. 

“Oh god- Hyukkie I’m sorry, I-”

Minhyuk cuts him off- licking his lips rather promiscuously and still pushing the slicked digit in and out of his spasming hole. 

“No- No sorrys here, baby.” 

And he goes right back to fingering the younger boy open, who has gotten used to the intrusion, and it doesn’t hurt, so it’s not bad but it’s definitely not good. 

“Hey-” 

He pipes up. 

“Um- maybe um, you can..put another one in?”  
Minhyuk just smiles cheekily, taking his finger out to wet it with more lube.   
He presses in the second, and Jooheon squirms- it was definitely starting to feel...a certain way.   
He huffs and twists as Minhyuk works the finger’s in him, in and out, so slow. It’s infuriating and Jooheon can’t express _why_ and all he wants is to have Minhyuk hurry up and fuck him -  
And then something happens, but it’s like lightning is injected directly into his spine and he’s afraid he’s backed out a second as a savage moan tears out his throat. 

“Min!!-” 

Minhyuk just smiles, as if he knows nothing, as if he hasn’t found the wrinkly little spot in his boyfriends body that sets his nerves on fire.   
He actually _giggles_.   
Jooheon’s length finally comes back to life. 

“There you go, baby- You like that, huh? You like when I press up right- here?” 

He says, poking the spot again for emphasis and Jooheon’s back actually arches straight off the blankets and he shoves his hips against Minhyuk’s fingers. 

He whines, loud and high and he has to shut his eyes to keep from losing his mind. 

“Mmm, I think you’re ready for the real thing, huh?” 

Minhyuk murmurs, and Jooheon panics, back stiffening up instantly because no he is not ready, he doesn’t know what ready even means and he’s scared and never done this before- 

But Minhyuk understands, and he cooes and hushes him and press their foreheads together, kissing him so soft- as if he’s the most precious thing in the world and Jooheon relaxes, slowly, now wanting- wanting to be this way with Minhyuk, wanting to give his first time to him because he trusts him and he knows he would never ever let him get hurt. 

Minhyuk nuzzles against his cheek, thumb digs into his hip in little soothing circles- kissing and murmuring to him until Jooheon is calmed, and Jooheon nods once to himself before catching Minhyuks wrist. 

“Okay-” 

He says, and Minhyuk is eager but slow, calm and relaxed in his movements as he lubes up again, pushing past his sweatpants and presses himself to Jooheon’s entrance. 

“You ready, Honey?” 

He asks carefully.   
“No-”

Jooheons nods anyway. 

“But do it-” 

And slowly- so slow- Minhyuk is pushing into him- and Jooheon doesn’t know how to feel. Cause it stretches, and it hurts, and a noise of pain involuntarily leaves him and his legs shift restlessly to distract himself but Minhyuk doesn’t stop- he doesn’t stop pushing until he’s all the way in and Jooheon remembers how to breathe. It throbs and its hot and it _hurts_

“God- “

Jooheon whimpers. 

“It fucking hurts-” 

And his eyes are a little wet but he’s always been a bit of a baby, so he doesn’t even take himself seriously. 

“M-sorry baby-” 

Minhyuk’s eyes are shut in concentration, waiting to feel the walls clamping around him loosen. 

“I know-” 

He grits

“It’ll go away, Honey.” 

It does, after a minute, after Jooheon goes soft again but finally relaxes. 

“You can- uh.. You know.”

He mumbles, again, so embarrassed and so endearing Minhyuk feels a wave of arousal wash over him. 

“God, finally-” 

He manages as he pulls back after what feels like an eternity- and pushes back in. 

He chokes, moaning because of the heat in his belly triples at the first inkling of delicious friction, and his hips start moving- slowly, but steadily and Jooheon is really starting to understand why people like this. 

The paces quickens, and Jooheon doesn’t know or notice when or how and he’s moaning and the friction feels so fucking good, he squeezes tight around Minhyuk and brings his knees around his waist, squeezing, and moaning and moaning and he can’t fucking stop because this is the best thing he’s ever felt in his _life_. 

It’s safe to say Minhyuk is having the time of his life, hands curled around the headboard, pounding the life out of Jooheons ass unapologetically and with no restraint. He can’t hear past the rushing of blood in his ears but his face feels as if it’s in flames and he’s breathing like he was depraved but he’s moaning- _Jooheonnie baby, baby - oh my god-_. Somewhere in the midst of all the chaos, Jooheon jerks himself off- fast and desperate, and the biggest, white hot unfurling he’s ever felt builds and builds in his tummy, suffocating and all consuming and he reaches his other hand out and tangles it into Minhyuk’s hair, tugging mostly out of desperation but also a reminder that this is real. 

He comes for the second time, spurting into his own fist and all over himself, white and thick and hot- and it’s so fucking sexy Minhyuk’s hip’s stutter, pushing deeper and so much harder into the bottoms asshole of their own accord until he’s milking himself, the hot sticky-ness painting Jooheon’s insides, and despite his fucked out state he manages to moan around that, tightening up so Minhyuk is panting- chest restricting his air because he literally can’t take in enough oxygen at the moment. He won’t admit how hot it makes him to have his lover’s fluid marking him. 

Minhyuk, as lazy as ever- upon recovering flops down next to his boyfriend- mattress wiggling beneath their weight.   
He pulls the shorter toward himself, Jooheon resists but not nearly enough to discourage the elder.

“Good?” 

Jooheon can only manage a grunt in reply. 

“I’ll take that as yes.” 

And he kisses his boyfriends sweaty forehead before passing the fuck out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precursor to the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Samantha ;3

It had already been a long day… in-between the stylist constant costume fittings, the manager pulling him in to the recording studio about five times an hour and Hyunwoo always having something to nit pick on how exactly to step on each dance move… Minhyuk was exhausted…. At 3pm.

Sitting at the table in the dorm kitchen he stared blankly ahead trying to mentally prepare for the fanmeet they were all set to attend later. It was very rare for him to feel so defeated but today had just been too much. In his zoned out state It almost seemed like Jooheon appeared out of thin air; sitting in the chair across the table from Minhyuk startling him and bringing him immediately out of his mental fog. 

Jooheon had an iced coffee in each hand and one of his signature dimple heavy smiles on his face.

“Kihyun told me you were preventing him from cleaning the rest of the kitchen.”

Minhyuk grinned up at him instantly almost without realizing it. “I uh…. Yeah I've just been busy”

Jooheon looked down at the empty table and then up at Minhyuk “There isn't anything on the table..” he slid his favorite hyung one of the coffees and shook his arm, “Common we gotta get you back to your usual bouncy self.”

The feeling of Jooheon’s warm hand on his skin gave Minhyuk a shot of goose bumps that he swore his band mate had noticed. Just having him around had already put him in such a better mood that he hadn't noticed how long he had stared into Jooheon’s eyes.. his dimpled cheeks flushed red as he shyly looked away from him as an even bigger smile had emerged.

“Ahh don't do that.” Minhyuk stood up and reached across the table and cradled Jooheon’s chin in his hand, pinching his warm cheeks together and tilting his head up and meeting their eyes once again. His pink cheeks and big smile sent butterflies through Mihnyuk’s stomach.

 _“Damn it why is he so perfect…”_ the elder felt his head spin. _“And why on Earth do I feel like a fucking teenage girl around him.”_

Minhyuk had been fighting catching feelings for his band mate for a while now, but as of recently he had found himself caving no matter how hard he tried. He had felt physical attraction to other members before but this… this was so different. Jooheon was making him feel like he had never even held hands with someone despite trying to keep his fierce confidence.

“You're always so cute Jooheonie-” he cooed looking deeply into his dongsaeng’s eyes, lightly licking his lips and bringing his face as close as he could before the younger squirmed away from him. Minhyuk bit his lip enjoying how adorable Jooheon looked when he was embarrassed.

“Hyung, you always say that.” he looked back up at Minhyuk with a smile still across his face.

“I'm just hoping one day you'll believe me.”

“I guess you'll have to take me on a date then.” 

Minhyuk could tell Jooheon was teasing him but just hearing him say the word 'date’ made him blush.

_“Shit”_

Minhyuk immediately picked up his coffee so he would have an excuse for not looking at Jooheon. He took a long drink so he could have time to compose himself again.

“Thank you… Jooheonie. I really needed this.” he patted the youngers head and ruffled his hair.

There was the sound of a throat clearing as Kihyun appeared in the doorway, arms crossed and a impatient look on his face. He clearly had been waiting for this little get together to disperse so he could finish his chores. 

“Oh Kihyun… you're always such a pervert.” Minhyuk teased. He grabbed Jooheon’s hand and helped him up, picked up his coffee and draped his arm around his partner’s shoulders as they both walked out of the kitchen.

“I am not a pervert.” Kihyun hissed as the pair passed by.

“Hyunwoo seems to have a different opinion of that.” Minhyuk shot back.

****  
The fan signing passed as normal. After all the fun and anxiety of meeting fans had passed they still had to wait outside in the cold for the van to pick them up. The group had now reached the level of exhaustion that Minhyuk found himself at earlier, but of course now he found himself energized and playful.. poking and tickling at Jooheon’s sides; trying his best to make him giggle and smile. 

“Hyung!! Please!!” Jooheon tried to pull away from the barrage of torment. Squealing and running over to Hoseok trying to hide behind his large frame. 

“Hold still Joohoenie!” Minhyuk followed and threatened to tickle his protector. Hoseok immediately moved out of the way trying his best to not be involved. Minhyuk grabbed at Jooheon’s sides and pulled him in to embrace him in a tight back hug before he tried to run from him again. Minhyuk set his chin on his band mates shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.

“Jooheoniiiee.” he breathed lightly in a sing songy tone and brushed his nose along the youngers neck “I finally have you.”

Minhyuk expected Jooheon to tense up and try to squirm away but to his surprise he felt him practically melt in his arms. His cheeks got suddenly red and butterflies formed in his stomach again. 

_“Why the fuck does he make me feel like this.”_

Mihnyuk’s frustration with himself just made him hold on to Jooheon tighter. Having him this close made him feel so safe and so insecure at the same time.

“Oh.. I… uh.” Jooheon leaned his head over allowing his hyung to press his face against his neck. His whole body seemed to relax in to Minhyuk, and a sudden body heat increase told him he must have made him blush. “Hyung.. I..” Jooheon tripped over his words. 

“It's ok Jooheonie.. just let hyung keep you warm.” Minhyuk pressed his thin frame against his cute dongsaeng, trying his best to supply as much heat as he could. He felt Jooheon relax in to him just as the van pulled up for them.

As he released the younger he had in his grasp; he noticed Changkyun staring at him with a look on his face Minhyuk hadn't seen before. Was he annoyed? Angry? Disgusted?..... Jealous? Whatever it was by the time he was staring back at his maknae; Changkyun had lifted his left eyebrow and given him a smirk before climbing in to the van.

 

By the time they got home it was very late and everyone was only interested in crawling in to bed. Tomorrow was one of their actual off days and the chance to have some down time without being totally exhausted was to hard to pass up. After everyone ran through their bedtime routines they all piled in to their respective bunks. Minhyuk had no trouble falling immediately asleep before his band mates started snoring. 

In the midst of his rest, he felt the bed start to shake; however as he shared a bunk with Changkyun it wasn't unheard-of that he would be disturbed.. but this was a different disturbance. It felt like someone was trying to crawl on to his bunk with him?

Minhyuk reached for his phone and shinned it over to the ledge to see Jooheon starting to climb in to bed with him.

“Hyung.. I uh.. I can't sleep.” Jooheon squinted against the sudden blast of cellphone light. His quiet sleepy voice was making Minhyuk smile through his tired state.

“Did you need me to get you something Jooheonie?” Minhyuk whispered through the darkness pointing his bright phone at the ceiling.

“Oh no… I was just hoping I could..” his voice trailed off and he shyly looked down but Minhyuk had already gotten the point. He scooted back to make room and lifted up his blanket as to welcome the dongsaeng in.  
Minhyuk could hear Changkyun getting restless as Jooheon climbed into bed next him causing the bunk to shake.

“Minhyuk.. what are you doing?” Changkyun’s groggy irritated voice came from under them.

“I'm just helping Jooheonie get to sleep” he paused realizing how terrible that could sound. It's not like he had enough room to work with at the top of the bunks but before he could correct himself he heard Changkyun snort in disbelief.

“Will you just be more quiet about whatever it is you're doing.”

“Changkyun… if you ever need to snuggle before you sleep just let me know.” Minhyuk lightly teased at him but didn't get a response.

Jooheon had already slid down beside his hyung facing away from him but had left a considerable gap between them. Minhyuk giggled at how adorably innocent the younger was as he quickly closed the distance between them and pressing himself fully along Jooheons built frame. He ran his hand up and down his new sleep partner’s arm testing how much touch he could get away with. Snaking his arm under the other’s he rested his hand on Jooheon’s muscular stomach. He felt him tense under his touch and in his overly tired state he couldn't tell if he was making Jooheon uncomfortable, relaxed or… aroused?  
Minhyuk ran his hand down until he found the bottom of the younger’s shirt; he pulled up exposing more of the soft skin he craved as he nuzzled his face in to the back of Jooheon’s neck. 

“Hyung.” the dongsaeng’s voice snapped him out of his grabby sleepy haze.

“Hmmm?” Mihnyuk’s hand hadn't stopped as he caressed the warm skin of Jooheon’s chest.

“You uh… you're..” 

Minhyuk froze in realization.

“You're.. poking me?”

_“What the hell is wrong with me..”_

“Oh.. ah I'm so sorry Jooheonie…” the elder immediately flipped over so they were back to back the red sting of embarrassment running hot through his face.

Jooheon shifted around reposition himself. Minhyuk could feel him adjusting his shorts causing his imagination to run wild.

_“ Oh God… did he get one too..?”_

“It's ok.. I understand.” Jooheon’s quiet voice was slightly shaky “we're just sleepy.”

_“WE?! This is going to fucking kill me.”_

Minhyuk bit down on his lip hard trying to suppress his perverted instincts. He felt Jooheon let out a couple deep breaths as he relaxed down in to a comfortable state.

_“Why couldn't I just lay here and cuddle like a normal person I just made this so terrible..”_

Minhyuk was caught awake in between arousal and anxiety but the light sounds of Jooheon’s breathing and cute sleeping sounds were hard to resist. Finally after a couple hours he was able to doze off.

******

By the time Minhyuk had woken up everyone had dispersed into their separate activities. Hyunwoo and Hoseok had taken off for the gym, Kihyun went back to cleaning the kitchen, Changkyun and Jooheon disappeared into their respective studios, and Hyungwon was still asleep. Minhyuk found himself wondering in to the kitchen and sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal and his cellphone open to his favorite game.

“You know if you like him so much you should just tell him.” Kihyun’s voice came from inside fridge he was cleaning.

“What?” Minhyuk didn't even look up from his phone.

Kihyun stopped scrubbing and walked over to the table Minhyuk was sitting at.  
“If you think nobody has noticed your flirting-” he snatched the phone out of his hands  
“then you're incredibly stupid.”

“Hey!” Minhyuk whined trying to grab his phone back from his seated position, but it was clear the group eomma was not about to let him be distracted while a lesson was severed. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“This has gone beyond what you normally do…” Kihyun sighed in exasperation “You didn't look anywhere but at Jooheon during the whole signing.”

“So?”

“You were trying to kiss him yesterday.. AT THIS TABLE.”

“No I wasn't.” Minhyuk felt his face start to get hot. He desperately reached for his phone trying to provide a distraction so Kihyun wouldn't notice him blush.

“You held him the whole time we were waiting for the van.” Kihyun eye balled Mihnyuk’s face as it got more and more red; holding his phone up out of his reach.

“I just...”

“And don't even try to pretend like Jooheon didn't climb out of YOUR BED this morning.”  
Kihyun immediately cut him off before he could make another excuse “Look, I know you're all 'I don't need a s/o, I have my hyungs’ or whatever but you CLEARLY have feelings for Jooheon.. and if you keep doing this; it's going to confuse him.”

Minhyuk leaned back in his chair and looked at the table. He was right. Jooheon hadn't ever dated, and he knew he got attached easily.

“You know he texted me about this, right?” Kihyun pulled out his phone to show him the long line of text “He's already starting to get mixed feelings.. he’s noticed all the extra attention he's been getting from you, but he knows how you are.”

Minhyuk shifted nervously, the sudden relationship advice coming from someone he didn't always get along with was making him uncomfortable… or maybe it was the thought of making Jooheon feel like he was being lead on. Either way he was beginning to feel terrible.

“Go be honest with him.” Kihyun said sternly. He loudly slammed Mihnyuk’s phone on the table making him look up at him.  
“Now.”

******

“Come in it's open!” Jooheon called from beyond the door. Minhyuk was honestly surprised he had heard him knock at all as music was blasting even with the door shut. Minhyuk took a deep breath and stepped inside trying his best not to look visibly nervous. 

Jooheon was sat at his computer, mouse in hand editing a song. He had paused the music and was turned to see who had come to see him. Upon seeing Minhyuk he immediately flashed a big smile that caused how cheeks to push his eyes up into little crescents.

“Hey hyung!” he said brightly. “I'm glad it's you and not Hoseok or Hyunwoo trying to get me to work out again...”

Minhyuk smiled back and let out a small forced laugh trying his best to look his normal cheery self. 

“Jooheonie,” he cooed happily as the younger turned back to his work. “Whatcha doing?” He walked over and wrapped his arms around Jooheon’s shoulders, leaning down so he could rest his chin against the crook of the others neck.

Immediately he felt him melt into his embrace again, muscles relaxing as he let out a long deep sigh of comfort. The heat from his soft skin making Minhyuk close his eyes as he lightly brushed their cheeks together.

“I was just trying to get some mixing done..” Jooheon’s voice was much softer now, he had let go of his mouse in exchange for tracing his fingers lightly along and his hyung’s slightly chilled skin. Minhyuk felt the youngers pulse quicken against his face.

“Hyukkie…. There was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

_“Oh fuck.. Ok Minhyuk, this is it. You can do this. You know Jooheon deserves to feel special.”_

Minhyuk swallowed hard as his stomach turned in anxiety. He unwrapped his arms from around Jooheon’s shoulders and pushed his chair so it spun until the younger was facing him. 

“Yeah.. me too” he could see the concern in his dongsaeng’s face.

_“You didn't even think of something to say you idiot…”_

Minhyuk felt his face get hot while silence hung the air. 

“Jooheonie… Jooheon..” he cradled the youngers cheek in his hand despite feeling his anxiety starting to make him shake.  
“I… I just like you so much.. and I'm really sorry about what happened last night.”

_“Wow good job.”_

Minhyuk looked down at the floor, embarrassed by his own words.  
“I would really like to be your boyfriend.” He met his eyes again as he spilt his confession. Jooheon looked back at him with an almost confused expression; like he wasn't sure what had just been said. Minhyuk’s stomach flipped again.

_“Ok...so you really fucked this up and he hates you.”_

The pressure of the silence was starting to crush him. Minhyuk felt himself beginning to fill with utter embarrassment.

_“He has no feelings for you, how could you be so stupid.”_

Minhyuk began to pull away to leave when he found himself suddenly lip locked. Jooheon had...kissed him? Mihnyuk’s whole body flushed, his heart started racing and he felt like he was going to passed out. All he could feel was the energy passing through the two of them as a wave of relief came over him.

Minhyuk held his breath until he felt his dongsaeng shaking. Pulling away he saw hot tears starting to stream down his face. Panic set in as he grabbed both sides of Jooheon’s face.

“Oh no no are you ok?” He desperately wiped tears with his thumb.

“Yes yes…” Jooheon tried to shoo his hyung’s fussing hands away. “I just thought…” he couldn't catch his breath as he heaved a quiet sob.

“Jooheonie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you… you don't have to..”

“NO. No Hyukkie..” Jooheon finally found his words. He wiped away the rest of his tears and looked Minhyuk dead in the eyes.  
“That's exactly what I was hoping you would say. I was so afraid that you were here to tell me that you just weren't interested and I…” more tears started to come down his face.

_“Holy shit I can't believe I didn't see how strong his feelings were..”_

“Jooheonie no.” He sat down onto Jooheon’s lap, continuing to wipe away tears. “I am.. so very interested.. for a while now.”

A smile had started to come across Jooheon’s face. He wrapped his arms tightly around his hyung finally feeling the full security he had craved.

“Oh my God Jooheonie… I'm so sorry I made you feel like that.”

“You don't have to apologize.” His grip tightened around him as they both struggled to sit in the same computer chair.  
“I'm just glad you're finally mine.”

_“Oh fuck he's so fucking adorable.”_

“Me too honey…” Minhyuk tried his best to hold his new boyfriend in the crowded space. Running his fingers through his hair trying to comfort him. “We should go out today.. you know like a date.”

Jooheon didn't budge, he just pressed his face against Minhyuk’s chest as he continued to stroke his fingers through his hair.

“Jooheonie…” he cooed again this time bending over to kiss the side of his face repeatedly. “Come on let's go adventure.”

Minhyuk got up and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand dragging him up with him. Before he opened the door he turned to face Jooheon again, wiping away the last of his tears and peppering his face lightly with kisses. 

“You are seriously so beautiful my Jooheonie.”

The younger blushed but didn't turn away; he just smiled his big crescent eye smile and puckered his lips up for his hyung.

_“This can't be real.”_

__

__

_Minhyuk leaned in running his hand along the back of Jooheon’s neck to pull him in closer as he kissed him deeply._

His dongsaeng had started to lightly grip at his hips; tugging at the bottom Minhyuk’s shirt making him wonder if last night had him more worked up than normal. Minhyuk kept the kiss going enjoying Jooheon’s touch and setting his hands on his lover’s hips pushing him over to the couch and lightly shoving him backwards so he plopped down looking up at him with wide eyes. Minhyuk came down onto his lap with his legs on either side of Jooheon’s. Straddling him as he put both of his hands behind the youngers head to trap him in another kiss. Minhyuk could tell Jooheon was starting to get shy. The quickened heart rate of his boyfriend could be felt through their kiss and he was almost positive he was hover handing him. Jooheon fidgeted his trembling legs under Minhyuk as the elder pulled away and sat back to look at the youngers fully flushed face; puffy lips bright pink and shiny from their recent exchange. His hands were indeed cautiously hovering near Mihnyuk's waist. Seeing Jooheon's flustered face made his heart skip a beat and he began noticed it making his whole body tremble. A strange insecurity was growing in his stomach that he hadn't recognized.

_“What if I ruin this for him..?”_

“Are you alright honey?” Minhyuk lightly met the others nervous hands with his, he could feel the heat and sweat coming off his palms. “I really don't mean to push you into this.”

“Yeah… I” his voice was breathy and quiet as his eyes nervously wondered around the room unable to maintain eye contact. “I've just never done… anything….” He squirmed his legs again desperately adjusting himself “Like this before.. ever.”

“We don't have to keep going if it's making you uncomfortable.” Minhyuk ran his fingers through Jooheon's ginger hair again. As much as seeing him in this adorable state was driving him wild the last thing he wanted was to scare him away.

“I don't want to stop.” Jooheon blurted out grabbing Mihnyuk's waist finally. “I just.. have no idea what I'm doing.” he swallowed hard looking up at him.

“Me either Jooheonie…”

“Just don't worry about it so much.” Minhyuk couldn't tell if the advice was more for him or his partner. This was the only time he had felt nervous in this type of situation. Jooheon was making him question everything he was doing. He didn't want to rush things but he was having a hard time stifling his desire. The elder leaned back down to place soft kisses along the dongsaeng's neck making a soft whimper escape his lips. He paused to whisper into his ear “Do whatever your body tells you to do.” He continued his line of kisses up along his jawline and back to the slightly parted lips that had been waiting for him.

Jooheon snuck his hands under Minhyuk's shirt nervously exploring the soft skin of his boyfriend as he let himself relax down in to the couch. He started to push back against their kiss. Gripping on to his hyung's hips with his shaking hands.

Minhyuk barely recognized the sound of the door opening in his preoccupied state.

“Jooheon? Hey I was wondering if….” Changkyun's voice shattered the tense air as he entered the room. Jooheon jumped so hard Minhyuk thought he was going to throw him. 

“Oh… wow ok.” The maknae held up his hand to his eyes trying to block the view of his two hyung's making out on the couch.

Jooheon scrambled to compose himself as his hyung removed himself from his lap exposing a taught bulge. Minhyuk couldn't help but catch a glance before instinctively standing up in front of Jooheon in an attempt to help avoid additional embarrassment. He was much less… obvious as anxiety had been wracking his nerves the whole time.

“Uhhh…” Changkyun looked at Mihnyuk's red face and disheveled expression. “Is this going to become a regular thing now?”

“Do you want it to be?” Minhyuk cocked one of his eyebrows up giving Changkyun a once over glance.

The maknae stared at him in silence. “I'll just come back later…” Changkyun walked backwards out of the room and slowly closed the door.

Minhyuk let out a loud sigh and turned back to face his boyfriend. Jooheon's head was leaned back with his hands covering his face. The peek of red flushed skin could still be seen along his neck. He couldn't help but snort out a laugh. 

“Why are you laughing at me.” Jooheon didn't remove his hands from his face as he spoke through his stressed panting.

“I'm not laughing at you honey-” the elder flopped back down on the couch beside him. “I'm just laughing at the situation. I didn't even think about there not being a lock on your door”

“Oh my God..” the dongsaeng slid his hands slowly down off of his face. Exposing his closed eyes and bright red cheeks. “I just don't even know what to do after that.”

“How about this…” Minhyuk set his hand on Jooheon's leg. “I'm going to go get some chores done with Kihyun so he doesn't go off on another rant about how nobody helps him. You take a second to calm down and go find out what Changkyun wanted… Ok?”

Jooheon slowly nodded, trying his best to take long slow breaths. “Minhyuk..” he opened his eyes and glanced over at him. “Thank you..”

“For what?”

“Just everything..” Jooheon closed his eyes again trying to focus on calming down.

Minhyuk lightly kissed his boyfriend's cheek. “I'll see you later Jooheonie.” He stood up, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make himself look a little more normal before leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind him.

_“Fucking hell I need a cold shower…”_

As Minhyuk walked past the kitchen he saw Kihyun sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand flipping through a magazine.  
“That went well huh?” Kihyun’s voice taunted him but he didn't look up from his activity.

“Shut up Kihyun.” Minhyuk sassed back as he continued on into the bathroom.

*******

The day had past faster than usual. Minhyuk had kept himself busy, cleaning up around the dorm. Mostly he stuck to getting through the huge pile of laundry that seemed to never dissipate. Laundry meant you got to keep to yourself, waiting by the complex machines to finish giving him some time to think. He couldn't remember the last time had been in a real relationship.. lots of messing around.. and that one time with Kihyun he tried to not think about; but nothing with an attachment.  
He couldn't even begin to explain his real feelings for Jooheon. He was so special to him and Minhyuk was terrified of fucking this whole thing up. It was all new to him; he never had anxiety about what someone else may be thinking about him… but the thought of putting any negative thought into Jooheon's head just crushed him.  
A loud buzzer sounded taking him out of his thoughts. The last load of laundry was finally finished. He gathered up all the fresh clothes in the already half full blue laundry basket and started hauling it up stairs. When he got back into the dorm it seemed like there wasn't as much sound as there should be. He glanced down the hallway to the kitchen and noticed the light was off. 

_“Wait.. what time is it??”_

He shuffled in to the room sized closet and set down the giant laundry pile. He pulled his phone out of his pocket the clock on the screen showed 1:34am as well as a string of missed texts. Apparently his little task had ran longer then he realized while he had been lost in thought. Minhyuk skimmed through the 10 unread texts.. most of them were from Jooheon asking him if he was out and the last one was from Kihyun reminding him there was schedule tomorrow.

_“Bastard.. you knew where I was why didn't you come get me… or at least tell Jooheon.”_

Minhyuk abandon the pile in favor of quickly washing his face and brushing his teeth. Completing his very rushed version of his night routine; he stripped off his day cloths and kicked them into a pile on the bathroom floor. He stopped by the laundry basket one last time to pull out a clean tank top to sleep in and he quietly shuffled in to the bunk room; trying his best to silently close the door. He used his phone as a light as he gingerly climbed up his bunk trying desperately to not disturb Changkyun and was only half way surprised to find Jooheon laying in his bunk. The younger wasn't asleep; he was laying on his side looking at his phone. When he saw Minhyuk pop up from the side of the bed he smiled a warm sleepy smile.

“Hyukkie!” He whispered cutely. “I've been waiting for you..”

“I can tell honey” Minhyuk cooed back, pulling himself into bed along side of his boyfriend. “You really should be asleep.”

“I know but you didn't respond to my texts and I was a little worried about you.” Jooheon snuggled closer to him. Tangling his legs up with his hyung's. 

Minhyuk couldn't lie that having someone be worried about where he was; was actually really nice.  
“You don't have to worry about me Jooheonie.. I was just finishing laundry.” He tried his best to keep his voice low. He couldn't help but smile at the dongsaeng's beautiful face dimly lit by his abandon cellphone. His eyes were tired but still looking at him brightly.  
“Come here you cutie pie.” Minhyuk grabbed both sides of Jooheon's face and pressed their lips together, feeling the heat of the others face increase. He ran his hands down along the others arm then onto his waist and gently pulled his boyfriend's shirt up so he could tease his soft pale skin. He lightly traced his fingers up and down the length of the others side and snuck his fingers into Jooheon's waist band along the sensitive dip in his hip.

Jooheon giggled lightly against their kiss, squirming around against the tickling touch of his hyung. He pulled away as he let out soft whining noises grabbing Mihnyuk's hand trying to stop him from causing more noises.  
“Hung… that's tickling me..” he squealed.

The cute little sounds Jooheon was making were driving Minhyuk crazy. He fought against his boyfriends resistance, running his fingers along the sensitive area until his partner flailed and let out a squeak.  
“Oh shit.. Jooheonie shhhhh-” he whispered Minhyuk giggled as he pressed his hand on to the others mouth. He cradled the youngers head close to him; trying to stay as still and quiet as possible. He assessed the sound of the room trying to tell if they had woken anyone up.

A loud exasperated sigh came from under them. 

“Sorry Changkyun…” Minhyuk quietly called out to the darkness.

“You guys are the literal worst.” Changkyun grumbled, flipping himself over in his bed and grabbing headphones. He turned music on loudly enough for the couple to hear it.

“You two seriously need to go to sleep.” This time the voice was an agitated Kihyun. “You know how Jooheon gets when he hasn't had enough sleep. You two won't be so happy when he's crabby all damn day.”

Jooheon shyly laughed against Minhyuk's hand. Minhyuk stared into to his boyfriend’s eyes, smiling and biting his lip. Lightly running his hand through his hair; to distracted by the beautiful boy in front of him to be worried about Kihyun's scolding.  
“I'm sorry we're going to sleep..” the elder called back not taking his eyes off of Jooheon.

“Uh huh…” Kihyun's voice didn't sound convinced but he didn't put up any other fight.

Minhyuk lifted his hand from Jooheon's mouth locking him into another kiss but this time the younger pulled away. “Hyung Kihyun is right..” he whispered. “ We really should get to sleep”

Minhyuk thought about resisting but his dongsaeng was right. Besides they were about to fly out to Japan which meant hotel rooms, alone time and more space.

“Ok honey.. you win this time.” Minhyuk booped his finger on the youngers nose.

Jooheon snuck in another kiss before he rolled over, wiggling his back end against Minhyuk. The contact made a wave of heat come up in Minhyuk's stomach but he tried his best to suppress the feeling. Resting his arm on the others side and nuzzling his face into the warm neck of his boyfriend he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Samantha

Changkyun was trying his best to get as deeply involved in his work as he possibly could. Sitting at his desk, running through music loops and trying to write lyrics that didn’t sound like he was standing on the edge of a cliff. Through all of his effort he felt he was just spinning his wheels against his own brain. He had been held up in his studio for a couple days now; leaving only to quickly grab some food and then to sleep but only long after he was sure everyone was already in bed. There had been what seemed like hundreds of ignored texts from all the members trying to pry him from his seclusion. Even several knocks on his door that he heard but just turned his music up in response. Kihyun and Hoseok kept trying to corner him in the hallway in an attempt to start any kind of conversation but Changkyun just couldn’t be bothered. His mind kept trying to repeat the events of a couple days earlier and it was making it impossible to think clearly about anything.  
It was strange to remember... he and Jooheon… and Minhyuk… had..  
He shook his head desperately trying to clear his thoughts again. He slammed his elbows against his desk covering his eyes with his hands and pressing his face downward into his palms with all his frustration. 

_Is it to much to ask for to just forget the whole thing and go back to the way everything was before?_

Changkyun couldn’t remember a time where his head had felt so cluttered. There had been a flurry of negative thoughts plaguing him and all he could could do to keep them quiet was convince himself he had a lot of work to do. He knew talking about it with Kihyun would probably make him feel better but the thought of having to _say_ the he had been involved with Jooheon and Minhyuk made him want to crawl in to a hole. At this point his plan for making himself feel better had been to just hide in his studio until everyone forgot he existed… and then hopefully die alone in his shame. 

The other members had been well aware of Jooheon and Minhyuks relationship for a while now and Changkyun had to admit he had been feeling envious. He and Jooheon had always been close; but seeing how happy he always was with Minhyuk made him crave that kind of attention. Minhyuk was always willing to provide a little taste of what it must be like to be his boyfriend; always sneaking up behind him to hug him tightly, trying to land kisses on him and the constant shower of compliments about how cute he thought he was. However it just wasn’t enough and left Changkyun with a nagging feeling that he was missing out. He just wanted to make them both feel like they were loved and special. It had been the only reason he had even let his guard down long enough to pretend that he could be a part of their relationship.

_How could I be so stupid to become a fucking booty call..._

Lifting his head up to fixate his gaze on his computer screen in an attempt to continue his work he heard his phone buzz loudly; it was another text. This time it was from Minhyuk. It certainly wasn’t the first text he had received from him but it was the first one he had actually read. Minhyuk's words glared at him on the lock screen as he found himself unable to just dismiss it as he had been doing for the past couple days.

_’I really just want to talk this over with you.. Please Changkyun, just come to Jooheon’s studio. Or we can go to yours… Just PLEASE don’t ignore me anymore.’_

Changkyun let out a loud and long sigh and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly he regretted taking his phone with him in to the studio today. He couldn’t decide if this was just an excuse to convince him to have another threesome or if they actually wanted to talk. His whole body screamed at him to stay where he was but he couldn’t stop thinking that there was a possibility his hyungs felt the same way about him. Against all of his better judgement he slowly got up and made his way across the hallway to Jooheon’s studio. He stood at the door staring at it silently. There was nothing distracting him away from all his thoughts now and being this close to the couple he was trying to avoid was making his stomach tie in knots. 

_This is so stupid.. Just go back to your studio and pretend this never happened._

Changkyun turned on his heels to walk back to his studio but his brain stopped him again. 

_They need to know how I feel… even if it’s just to tell them I don’t want to be a fucking play thing._

He let out another loud sigh and turned back toward the door and lifted his hand to knock but didn’t commit to the action. His stomach was now turning circles and he was starting to feel nauseous with indecision. He shook his head trying to get a brief window of mental clarity as he reached for the door handle and forced himself to step inside without knocking.  
Jooheon was sitting at his computer but clearly hadn’t been doing anything productive. His screen had a game pause screen and he was turned away from it facing towards Minhyuk who was sitting on the small couch with his phone in his hand. Clearly he had been waiting to see if Changkyun had read the text he had just sent. Both Jooheon and Minhyuk stared at him in complete silence with looks of surprise on their faces. Clearly they hadn't expected him to actually show up. Changkyun didn’t know what to do or say as he stood awkwardly in the doorway trying to suppress his urge to vomit. 

Minhyuk suddenly stood up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Changkyun with such force that he felt the all the air escape his lungs. The warmth of his embrace felt so welcoming but Changkyuns mind kept repeating the same thoughts. It took all of him to not just shove him off of him. This was the last thing he wanted was to be sucked back into the false feeling that he belonged in this.

“Changkyun..” Minhyuk cooed in to his ear as he ran his hands up and down his back. “Are you ok? I’ve seriously been so worried about you.” He squeezed the younger tighter even though he wasn’t participating in the embrace at all.  
Changkyun felt hot tears start to fight with his eyes as he did his best to resist the urge to cry. He gathered whatever strength he had left to wiggle out of his hyungs grasp and sit down on the couch with Minhyuk closely following him. Thoughts continued to race through his head so quickly that he couldn’t settle on which one he wanted to address first. The seclusion he had tied himself up in for almost three days was making it difficult to form a coherent sentence. He looked up at Jooheon who had an expression of concern on his face that the younger hadn’t seen before. It was starting to make him doubt all the negative thoughts he had been swimming in.

“I… uh, Jooheon… Minhyuk...” Embarrassed; Changkyun looked down at the floor trying to decide if what he was about to say was actually how he felt or just another paranoid thought he had dwelled on for too long. Before he could come up with an actual sentence Minhyuk draped his arm over the youngers shoulders pulling him in against his small frame. He ran his fingers lightly through the youngers hair trying to comfort him from his obvious distress.

_Why is he treating me like this...I thought I was just…_

“I know everything kinda happened fast between us… and it was truly not planned..” Jooheon shifted in his chair eyeballing the couch trying to judge if all three of them could fit comfortably on it. “But mostly we just wanted to make sure we didn’t… erm..”

“...Come on too strong.” Minhyuk butted in. “I didn’t expect you to react the way you did. I thought you would have at least wanted to hang out with us the next day and not just hide in your studio.”

“If we offended you or made you uncomfortable you could have just told us.” Jooheon finally made his way over to the other side of the youngest, scooting in against him as they all adjusted to fit together. 

Changkyun fidgeted his hands as he tried to decipher what all this was suppose to mean. Of all the scenarios he had pictured; this was not what he had planned. However as much as he found himself resisting.. this seemed to be a much better outcome. There was a pause in the stream of reassurance he had been getting and he could tell that Jooheon and Minhyuk were trying to talk to each other without him hearing. A wave of anxiety started to rise up in his brain again. Whatever they were planning he was sure it wasn’t going to be in his benefit. 

“Changkyun we were wondering if you wanted to be the third in this… uh” Minhyuk glanced over at Jooheon who nodded at him in silent confirmation. “In this uhm.. Relationship?” 

A flash of red hot heat came over the youngest face as he continued to stare at the ground. Even more thoughts were starting to swirl around in the confusing mess he had already made of his mind. It was almost unbelievable what he had just heard. It didn’t seem possible that they could be suggesting they all be in a relationship… together?

“I don’t want to be some kinky addition to your sex life.” Changkyun spat in a more irritated tone than he had intended. He still didn’t look up from the floor as he felt his leg start to shake with anxiety. “You and Jooheon are already so close how could I possibly be anything more than that..”

“This isn’t where this is going at all… Changkyun” Minhyuk lifted the maknae’s face so he could finally meet their eyes. “We aren’t here to use you.”

_Yeah right._

The younger tried his best to escape his hyungs gaze but Minhyuk held his face tightly with both of his hands. His long fingers cradling the base of his cheeks forcing him to lock eyes with the elder. The tears he had been fighting were starting to leak out slowly against his will and Minhyuk lightly brushed them away as he saw them fall. A small smile was creeping across his hyung face that he recognized as a reaction to something he found cute.

Changkyun could feel Jooheon trying his best to wrap himself around him. His arms were secured tightly around Changkyuns middle with his head resting against the shoulder of the younger as the soft rhythm of Jooheon’s breathing pressed against him with every rise and fall of his chest. A sense of calm was starting to wash over Changkyun that he had not felt in days.

_Are they serious?_

“I just don’t understand how this is going to work.” 

“Well honestly we don’t either.” Jooheon spoke softly not budging from his embrace. “But we want to try. You mean a lot to us.”

Changkyun finally managed to pull his face away from his hyungs grasp. He glanced down and the set of arms that were holding him tightly and ran his hands up to grip on to them. He closed his eyes trying his best to enjoy the warmth and comfort Jooheon was providing. Even after all the welcoming words his hyungs had given him he couldn’t help but think they were being manipulating. Minhyuk stared at the youngers face as he spaced out at the floor clearly lost in his thoughts.

“Changkyun.” Minhyuk broke the maknaes concentration with his more serious tone, he looked up locking eyes with the elder. “We aren’t lying to you. If you don’t want to do this you can walk away and we won’t ever mention it again.”

Changkyun opened his mouth trying to find the words he so desperately wanted to say. His gaze continued to stay focused on his hyung trying to get any sort of read on if this was too good to be true or if he was really about to be a part of something he had been yearning for. A tight squeeze around his middle as Jooheon adjusted himself closer forced another round of tears to escape from his unblinking stare. 

“But you and Jooheon…” He choked on a quiet sob.

“Me and Jooheon want you to feel loved and special.” Minhyuk shushed him gently. Wiping Changkyuns tears away once again and swaddling the younger against him joining Jooheon in holding the maknae in an inescapable caress. Changkyun finally relented snaking his arms up under the elders and pressing his tear heavy face in to the crook of Minhyuk’s neck. 

“Thank you…” Changkyun murmured without lifting his face. 

“So…. yes?” The eldest kissed the youngers head lightly.

Changkyun just nodded gripping on to his hyung tighter. He could feel the grin creep across Minhyuk's face as he squeezed him tightly in his arms. Jooheon tried his best to melt fully against his dongsaengs back. A warm tingle flooded over the maknaes body. The dim light of Jooheon’s studio making a sleepy haze come over him. Anxiety washing away faster than he knew how to process.

_Please don’t be a dream._

A sudden eruption of sound came from Jooheon’s phone causing him to startle. Kihyuns name showed bright on the screen as the phone call continued to disrupt the cuddle puddle they had found themselves in. Slowly the trio separated as Jooheon made his way back to his desk so he could answer the call. 

“Anneyong?” 

Kihyuns frantic voice could be heard by all of them: ‘Do you know where Changkyun is?? I just went to check on him and his studio is open, he left his phone in there and I can’t find him anywhere…”

Changkyun rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.” he called loudly towards Jooheon’s phone. Minhyuk fussed over the maknaes face; wiping his remaining tears and straightening the youngers hair with his fingers.

“Fu… Good.” Kihyuns tone changed immediately as he let out a sigh of relief. “Now can all of you please… I dunno; come out and see the light of day? The rest of us want to go get dinner.”

“Oh yes!” Jooheon hung up the phone and reached for his hat on his desk. He had already made it to the door before he looked back at his two partners impatiently. “Lets go!”

Changkyun couldn’t help but crack a smile. After days of anxiety and isolation everything was starting to feel right again. Besides dealing with the reality that he had been overreacting; he was generally feeling at peace. Minhyuk had planted a big unexpected kiss on him breaking him of his thoughts once again. 

“Common kitten.” The elder stood up and grabbed his boyfriends hand dragging him to his feet. “Lets go get something tasty.” 

“What did you just call me?”

Minhyuk just giggled as he met Jooheon’s hand with his free one and followed his overly excited dongsaeng out to fill their tummies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut to heal your souls uwu.

“Hey-“

Changkyun could hear the whiny tone from the dorms kitchen- the very same one he had been avoiding all day. 

“Changkyun if you close the door I swear-“

He clicks it shut, flopping face first onto the nearest bed- which conveniently happens to be Jooheon’s, the other person he was avoiding. 

He groans to himself, loud and strung out as he can hear the sound of the door opening behind him.  
He buries his face deeper into the smell of his..friend’s bed, dreading whatever it is Minhyuk has to say. He knew it wouldn’t be pleasant, and he knew he definitely did not want to vocalize any of these issues, so he hopes that by keeping his face in the mattress he might be able to push Minhyuk away again. 

“Changkyun, you’re being a huge dick today.”

The younger rolls his eyes- of course he knew that. It was purposeful and far from subtle. He doesn’t reply. He huffs into the pillow, the pillow that smelled infuriatingly of Jooheon. 

“Seriously! You made Jooheon cry!” 

Changkyuns face turns bright red as the cool blood in his body heats up violently, pushing himself upright finally only to look furiously at the floor. 

“Yeah, it was the point-“ 

He snaps, crossing his arms petulantly. He regrets ruining his image but now that he’s already done it he can’t undo it. He does feel bad, though, and isn’t sure the trade off of pissing them both of was worth Jooheon’s hurt feelings.  
Sure he himself was hurt, he wasn’t happy but upsetting Jooheon never sat right with any of them- and he and Changkyun were the closest, so it probably had even hurt him more than had it been another member. He hasn’t looked at Minhyuk, to scared to see what he looks like- the spiteful anger directed toward him clear on his features. 

The anger in his system turns to sadness and remorse, and he drop his arms in shame. 

“I know..”

He mourns, now himself wanting to cry as the rush of his feelings flood over him. He’s being and idiot, he knows it, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t hurt any less. He wants to trivialize his problems, he really does, but he was just too sensitive and too used to the boys and his family always catering to his bad moods. So now he was being called out and he knew he was wrong but his heart still hurts and he wants to cry even though he knows it isn’t fair of him, and he shouldn’t be the one being upset when Jooheon is probably still a mess. But he’s a mess, too, and he can’t stop the rush of emotion that swells up from the bottoms of his cold feet, icy like the sub-zero winds in the winter, gusting over him until his eyes sting and he fights to hold back a hiccup. 

“I’m so stupid Hyukkie.” 

And he _wants_ so badly, wants Jooheon to look at him the way he does Minhyuk, or the caring careful tone Minhuk uses when he asks if Jooheon want’s a coffee, and he’s just so so _lonely_ it makes his entire body ache, and he never really got over being an outsider in the group, even feels like it now- long past the tightening of the bands bonds. 

And of _course_ now would be the perfect time for Jooheon to come in, narrow eyes wide with worry (of all things) and immediately turning to Minhyuk.

“What’s going on? What are you doing to him?” 

And of course Jooheon would pick now of all times to be his _stupid_ caring self- selfless and angelic in all the ways that made them such close friends in the beginning. He almost sounds angry as Minhyuk instantly calms by his presence, taking his wrist in his long fingers and pulling the other to sit next to him on the floor, across from Changkyun. 

“Nothing, Honnie I’m just trying to figure something out.” 

Jooheon doesn’t look convinced, but sits anyway and finally trains his eyes to Changkyun, who has been sniffling for a while now and is doing his damnedest to not let a single tear fall. But as always, his body betrays him, and the instant Jooheon’s sparkling, deeply soft eyes like warm coffee and everything good in the world land on him, he can’t help it. He rubs angrily at his eyes as if it would somehow push the tears back in and hides his face behind his hands. 

“Changkyun? What’s wrong?” 

The younger pouts Into his lap, not feeling worthy to look into Jooheons face. 

“I’m sorry about earlier-“ 

He starts. 

“I was being mean- I just…. I don’t know..” 

He tries, stops again, the two other boys in the room looking at him with interest and patience. 

“I guess I just wanted… I mean you always look so happy together I feel like I’m just - intruding.” 

He finally manages to huff out, feeling stupider by the second and hoping he would be swallowed by the comforter.  
There’s silence, and Changkyun doesn’t know exactly how long it goes for but it feels like fucking forever and he just wants to run screaming from the room - before Jooheon stops him. 

“Changkyunnie…”  
He mutters, before wrapping his arms around the smaller. 

“Don’t be silly.”

Changkyun feels utterly undeserving of his understanding, and can’t help but to feel like he’s not doing enough. 

“No- it’s not .. it’s not okay- Hyung told me your cried…” 

“Just shut up for now, okay?” 

Minhyuk intervenes, leaning from his spot still standing and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“We know you.” 

He says simply before giving an identical kiss to Jooheon. 

Jooheon laughs shyly- eyes crinkling closed before he takes his turn to kiss the Maknae. 

“You’re not alone-“ 

He says before moving his lips from his forehead to Changkyuns mouth- kissing him carefully, pressing them full and carefully. 

He feels so needy- all day he has, all _week_ and it’s been so pent up inside him it comes out in thick waves as he kisses Jooheon back, not releasing Jooheon until he falls onto his back. 

The mattress shifts, and Changkyun gets embarrassed all over again- seeing Jooheons flushed and surprised face. Can feel the heat from under him as he’s now laying perfectly on the mans broader body. 

He tries to run away- 

“Sorry-“ 

He mumbles- before Minhyuk keeps him there by his shoulders, and Jooheon snakes his hands around his waist. 

“Don’t be-“

Minhyuk says, kissing one of Changkyuns ears while Jooheon smiles at him lovingly. 

“You’re cute like this-“ 

He grins, and Changkyun resists hiding in the nearest hole he can find. 

He wants to argue, truly, but there something about being admired that just .. rubs him right. 

Jooheon kisses him again, pulling him close by the neck as Minhyuk still clings to his back. 

“Guys-“ 

Changkyun manages to mumble, before he’s shushed by Minhyuk. 

“We’re doing something nice for you-“ 

Minhyuk says, running his big hands up his back, making the younger shiver. 

“But I- “ 

“No buts- “ 

Jooheon says and silences him with a kiss- hotter and more charged then before- and what can Changkyun do other than just take it?  
He moans a little in his throat, feeling Jooheon shift under him from the sound- Minhyuk pushes the back of his shirt up, trailing his fingers along the skin- brushing a pain patch on his lower back.  
Changkyun can’t help but to sigh into his hands- Jooheon holds his face as he kisses him- fervently and like he never wants to stop. 

So maybe, he wanted attention- and maybe, he liked being right in the middle of things, all eyes on him. And maybe, this whole thing had taken a turn that was driving him a little crazy. 

His mind is somewhere else by the time he pushes back- into Minhyuk, rolls his body and huffs out a moan that sends the other two shivering. 

All eyes on him-  
And he scoots off Jooheon just a bit to press back into Minhyuk- a sudden burst of arousal filling him up and making him do crazy things. 

“Hyung-”

He whines, trying to convey that Minhyuk should touch him _more_ , all over- getting on his knees around Jooheon and pressing his butt into whatever part of Minhyuk. 

_”Hyung-”_

He mewls, looking back with a hungry gaze framed by dark lashes. 

“Please-“ 

He says simply, before Minhyuk is pushing him down into Jooheon, their chests pressed tight against one another. Jooheon whimpers this time as Minhyuk positions the youngest with his ass in the air.  
He takes the two cheeks easily with his hands, kneading the soft flesh just to make Changkyun squirm- which it does. 

The boy keens- far too loud and aroused for how early it was in the game, and Jooheon turns a bright red as the younger cants himself down, pressing his full erection against his stomach. 

“Minhyuk-“ 

Jooheon calls him- 

“He’s already hard.” 

He says, as if he isn’t there, and that annoys Changkyun so he grinds further into Jooheon before Minhyuk stops him, knees in the mattress now.  
He holds his hips stead as Changkyun squirms and whines. 

“No…!” 

He huffs, but Minhyuk laughs and pulls the younger up. 

“Needy kitten, huh?” 

He continues to tease, letting Jooheon watch from his back against the mattress, holding Changkyun still and upright against him. 

“Be good~” 

He mutters, sing song voice grates against Changkyuns ears and he huffs again in exasperation, trying again to wiggle out of the man's grip. 

Minhyuk refuses to let go, grabbing an ass cheek in one hand while grinding into the boy- drawing out little huffs and high-pitched noises that make Jooheon’s eyes grow wide and his hand unconsciously palm at his crotch. 

Minhyuk runs his free hand up Changkyuns side and back down, fingers teasing the crease in his hip before digging them into his thigh. Changkyun whines again and Jooheon is helpless. 

Minhyuk finally lets the smaller move, pushing him back down with a hand on his shoulder blade. He hovers over Jooheon on his hands and knees and Minhyuk makes quick work his tight jeans and underwear- stripping them off and leaving him there. 

“Honnie, pass me the bottle-”

Minhyuk asks- 

“Where is it?..” 

Jooheon answers, doing his best to turn around without jostling Changkyun. 

“Should be by your pillow.” 

Jooheon rustles around, seemingly takes forever before it’s found and passed to Minhyuk. 

“Kay baby, tell us if you want stop, alright?” 

He says, Changkyun doesn’t want to wait- just wiggles his ass, needing _anything_ to cool the raging heat in his stomach. 

“I need real words, darling.” 

Minhyuk says, only half teasing, rubbing the spot in between where his ass starts and his spine dips. 

“Please- please just fucking hurry the _fuck_ up-” 

Minhyuk drips the lube all over his ass, effectively shutting him up as he tsk’s. 

“So rude, Kitten, rude boys don’t get nice things.”  
And Changkyun makes the saddest noise yet- something between a desperate whine and a sob that makes Jooheon want to smack Minhyuk.  
Instead he winds his hands around the smallers neck, and kisses his cheek. 

“Don’t cry don’t cry- I’ll take care of you-” 

Minhyuk chuckles, coating his fingers in the substance and playing against the softness of his rim- using his thumb to circle it and watch it twitch and hear Changkyun half sob in desperation. 

“Hyung!”

Jooheon urges, petting Changkyuns head, watching his eyes squeeze shut and tears well in them. 

“Okay okay- “ 

He finally pushes a finger in- slowly, making sure to listen for the youngests noises, hearing him gasp and body shake with the relief. 

“Good-” 

He mumbles, taking his hip in one hand and fucking his finger into him- carefully, eyes trained only on the space afront him.  
Changkyuns face turns a bright red, Jooheon finds it impossible to not kiss him- take his face in his hands and sink his lips into Changkyuns and whines. 

Minhyuk starts to thrust faster- sliding another finger in and watching Changkyun lean back into it without notice. 

It’s tight, but he isn’t entirely unused to it, not doing much other than arching his back into it as the pain dulls around Minhyuk's ministrations. 

“No more-” 

He whimpers, now that Jooheon is latched to his neck, sucking spots into the soft skin. 

“Want more- please, now..!” 

He mutters around gasps and moans, Jooheon hot on his neck and Minhyuk hot in his hole. 

“Want what?” 

Minhyuk says, cheery as he fucks a third finger in hard- Changkyun pants and cries out, Jooheon is effectively rubbing himself through his sweatpants and licking up Changkyuns neck. 

Changkyun makes a noise at the back of his throat, unwilling to listen to Minhyuk.

“What do you want-” 

Jooheon adds, though much more innocent. Changkyuns face positively burns- he squeezes his eyes shut, tries to respond. 

“F-fuck both of you-” 

He curses instead, Minhyuk ceases fingering him. 

“You have to say it, or I don’t know what to do~” 

Minhyuk sounds like he’s having way too much fun. Changkyuns face is impossibly hot, he feels it spread down from his neck to his shoulders, writhing against the still fingers in his ass. His tongue feels heavy, and he grits- 

“I want your cock- hyung- give me your cock!” 

And of course Minhyuk couldn’t leave it like that. 

“Are you sure? Your little hole is so tight-” 

He scissors his fingers, sending a wave of arousal up his spine. 

“Fuck me! Fuck me now-” 

He’s so impatient, looking back at Minhyuk with a heated glare and spitting out the words. 

“Fucking stick your cock in me you big fucking baby-” 

He gasps out, ears red, heart thumping so loud he’s sure the other two can hear it.  
Minhyuk slicks himself, sliding his dick around the mess he made on Changkyuns ass, smearing it more as he sets himself into the crease. Taking his time, as like he previously stated, _rude boys don’t get nice things_. 

Changkyun is nearly sobbing- clutching now at Jooheon’s thick arms as Minhyuk’s cock is _right there_ and he just wants it _so bad_. 

“P-please..” 

He whimpers, sticking his ass out further, hoping it entices the elder. 

“Hyung-” 

His hole is wide open- he feels the cool air there, wishing it was clenched around something, wishing to feel Minhyuk in him, _needs to_. 

Minhyuk finally gives in, though he’s tantalizingly slow - letting the head slip in easily and leaving it there a moment. Then sliding in just a few centimeters more and stopping again. Changkyun feels a tear escape his eye as he waits- trying his best to be a _good boy_ , needing Minhyuk's dick more than needing to breathe. 

A garbled groaning sound rips from Changkyuns throat as Minhyuk finally slides in all the way, he clutches at Jooheon’s arms so hard Jooheon yelps- but he doesn’t notice as Minhyuk slides back out and pushes in again. 

“Fuck- fuck oh my god- Hyung _hyung_.” 

His dick isn’t small, by any means, and it stretched him out so good he can’t doing anything except let his mouth hang open and let the noises come. 

Some impossibly high pitched, other’s low growls. 

“Honnie, baby, you still with us?” 

Minhyuk says as he thrusts lazily into Changkyun.  
Jooheon makes an affirmative noise, though he’s dazed by the site of Changkyun being fucked above him. 

“Can you do me a favor? Get on your knees, and have our kitten suck you off okay?” 

Changkyun wants to disagree, to fight back and say _no_ but by that time Jooheon has already shimmied out from under him, the incredibly attractive boy on his knees now so Changkyun has to look up. 

There he is, the man he’s crushed on since he was the most hated in the elimination show, that even thought he had refused to speak to him unless completely necessary Changkyun still wanted to see him smile- to see his pretty eyes disappear as his joy took over his face. 

He’s beautiful and Changkyun definitely wants to do anything to make him feel good. 

“Gimme-” 

He mumbles, as Minhyuk has stopped moving in him to let Jooheon get settled. 

“Want your cock, Jooheonie hyung-” 

Jooheon looks down at him with wide eyes- a huge blush appearing right before him, dick hard and heavy in his sweatpants as Changkyun leans forward to nuzzle it.  
It’s warm and big and he loves the feeling of it against his cheek. 

Jooheon seems to have forgotten how to function, and begins to lick the fabric of his pants, kissing the obvious outline and breathing hot puffs of air until he shakes Jooheon back to reality. 

“Hurry up-” 

His dick is momentarily taken out, big and directly in front of Changkyuns eyes. 

Changkyun sticks his tongue out to allow Jooheon to set it there, and when he does the smaller takes no time in swallowing as much as he can down.  
Jooheon throws his head back in a moan, and Minhyuk starts thrusting again- faster- and this time every thrust he makes pushes Jooheon deeper in Changkyuns throat. 

He gags a few times, but he feels Jooheon smoothing his hair following every time, running his fingers through and moaning his name in little bursts. 

Minhyuk has upped the speed, thrusting in hard and fast and making Changkyun jerk helplessly each time, moaning around Jooheon’s cock. 

His entire body burns, and with two lovers filling is entire world he’s extremely overwhelmed, all he can do is take it as Minhyuk speeds up more and more, thrusting harder. 

Jooheon comes first, trying to warn Changkyun and pull off but Changkyun doesn’t let him, feels Jooheon unable to control himself as he rams the rest of his hot dick all the way down his throat. Changkyun chokes, body heaves as his nose is essentially smashed into Jooheon’s dark pubes and he feel’s the hot liquid spurt as he swallows. 

He let’s go, Jooheon slumps against the wall.

Minhyuk takes the opportunity to shove Changkyun down so his chest is against the mattress, and his ass is more angled up. He feels the change as he driven into deeper- yelps and cries and clutches the blankets before he realizes how close he is and starts to tug on his cock. 

Minhyuk finishes before him, slamming into him so hard the bed rattles, and Changkyun has to gasp for air as it’s forced from him every thrust. He moans loud and high pitched, leaning over the boy before pulling out, finishing all over Changkyuns back, mixing with the lube and making a pretty mess. 

He pants a second, before speaking in his fucked out, raspy voice. 

“Finish yourself, baby- look pretty for us.” 

And Changkyun fucks his fist faster now that annoyance fills his brain, red and hot not unlike the arousal in his tummy. He whimpers and whines and begs for nothing in particular, feeling the two boys eyes on him, feeling them burn holes into his cum-covered back. And he orgasms like that, arching his back into his hand and finishing all over the bed, tears overflow from his eyes as he curses and slumps into his own mess. 

 

The three pant there a minute, before Changhyun makes a strangled little sound- 

“Hyungs-” 

The two elders jump into action,pulling the nearest dirty laundry from the floor to wipe his back before tugging him gently so he now faces him. 

“Hyungs I’m tired-” 

He mumbles, so cute and whiny Minhyuk has to coo at him, and Jooheon looks on in shock.

“You can sleep, you can sleep baby-” 

He pulls down his shirt, and Jooheon fetches a new pair of underwear to slide onto his limp body. 

Jooheon lays back against the wall, pulling the smaller so he lays on his lap, and Minhyuk curls up next to him having stolen one of the others blankets-  
Minhyuk soothingly pets the boys hair until he falls asleep, seconds later, and the two elders watch him sleep until they join him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Samantha

It was one of those rare days where there was a lack of squealing and random butt squeezing. Jooheon and Changkyun sat close together at the youngers studio desk; working on a new track together like they were every other day. Jooheon had his head resting on the youngers shoulder, nodding along with the beat he had just put together. Both of them felt the sleepy hungover haze from staying up almost all night with Minhyuk for his ‘going away’ party. The other part of their trio had taken off for a show that would have him away for about a week. The two hadn’t been without him for more than a day since they had all become an item. Jooheon snuggled his head down further on to the youngers shoulder. Lightly closing his eyes as he let out a relaxed sigh. Changkyun planted a smooch on the top of his boyfriends head causing him to smile his crescent eyed smile, dimples showing heavy on his cheeks.

“Jooheoney….” The younger stopped the looped track and landed a couple pats on to the others head. “Let’s go get some coffee… I’m starting to get a headache.”

It was usually Minhyuk who would make sure everyone was well fed and caffeinated after a night of drink. The pair hadn’t even had breakfast yet. They had woken up very early to go with Mini to the airport and see him off. Once they had returned to the dorm they had retreated immediately into Changkyuns studio… unfed, underslept and hungover.

“I’m really hungry….” Jooheon whined clinging on to the youngers arm like a koala. “Can we get muffins?”

“Of course Hoonie.” Changkyun couldn’t help but smile at how cute his partner was being. Admittedly his hangover was starting to make him feel a bit nauseous but the call of baked goods made his stomach growl. Luckily there was a good cafe that they usually went to a couple blocks away from their dorm.

As they got changed to go out Jooheon stripped off his hoodie exposing his torso to the air of the dorm. His skin immediately prickled in a chill. He let out a sharp huff breath as he shivered lightly. The maknae followed suit removing his oversized t-shirt then turning to face his overly cold sensitive boyfriend.

“It’s not even cold in here…” Changkyun teased coming up behind his hyung to wrap his arms around his waist; pressing his warm skin against his back. He leaned his forehead on the back of the other's neck letting his warm breath tickle down Jooheon’s spine. “Better?”

“Maybe....” Jooheon pouted. “Still cold though”

Changkyun released his grasp to rub his hands up and down the elders arms vigorously. “Warmer?”

“Hmm… No not yet.” The elder baited, enjoying the affection he was receiving.

“Well…” The younger turned back to his bed and retrieved the thickest blanket he had, draping it over his shoulders he turned back to the elder and wrapped both of them up in a tight embrace. “How about now?”

“Yeah this is better..” Jooheon hummed enjoying the warm skin contact trapped with in the soft comfinds of the fluffy blanket. “But outside is going to be so cold.”

“Well I guess we’re going out like this then.” Changkyun sighed nuzzling his nose against the elders cheek. “We’ll just have to steal one of Hoseok hyungs hoodies so we will both fit inside.”

Jooheon giggled lightly, turning around to face his boyfriend so he could wrap his arms tightly around his shoulders. He pressed himself fully against the younger blushing slightly as he planted several light kisses on to the others smiling lips.

“Ok.. you’re adorable… my honey. But I NEED coffee…” Changkyun’s head was beginning to throb the longer he stood up. He tickled under his boyfriends arms until he squirmed away. “So how about you bundle up and we’ll brave the cold together.”

Jooheon wore his long black puffy winter coat and a red scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and face. His light blond hair in a tight bun on the top of his head with a beanie pulled over it. It seemed a little overkill but since he had already been whining about being cold before they left dorm Changkyun let him wrap up like it was negative twenty outside even though he thought it looked ridiculous. Changkyun choose a simple leather jacket and jeans; completing his look with his cloth black mask that formed to his face and of course dark sunglasses to battle his hungover light sensitivity. As they stood on the street corner waiting to cross Changkyun caught himself staring at his adorable partner. Jooheon had pulled his scarf down on to his chin so he could apply a quick layer of chapstick. Unable to look away; Changkyun lightly bit his lip as he stared at his boyfriends exposed fluffy pink lips. His pretty shiny eyes were looking straight ahead at the cafe they had planned to stop at, his arms crossed trying to battle against the minimal cold. Jooheon let out a small impatient huff that for some reason made Changkyun release a huge smile as he shrugged up his shoulders in admiration. Unable to help himself the doesang leaned in, pulling his dust mask down and left quick kiss on his partners soft lips. Jooheon startled slightly, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as he stared at the younger in shock. 

“Changkyunie…” His voice was sharp but low clearly trying to not draw attention. “We are in public… what the hell are you doing?!”

“I don’t care if we get caught…” Changkyun replied back with a cool confidence; still unable to take his eyes off of his charming hyung. “I want the whole world to know how beautiful I think you are.”

Jooheon blushed bright red covering his giant smile in his scarf again. He giggled brightly and hugged on to his partner tightly. Inhaling the light comforting scent of Changkyuns left over cologne from the night out. A warm happy feeling filing him all the way to his fingertips as the younger wrapped his arms around him in response.

“I will always be here no matter what happens in the media… even if it means I get kicked out.” The younger cooed softly into Jooheon’s ear.

“Changkyunie~~” 

“Hmm…?”

“I... Uh” Jooheon paused suddenly nervous. “I love you~~”

“Oh…” Changkyun felt his heart start to pound. “I love you to Hoonie..”

The sudden realization that they were hugging for an unusually long time at the start of a crosswalk had finally sunk in as the crossing light changed and the annoying alert sound broke their bubble of cute. They both sported big dumb smiles as they seperated and sprinted across the street to the cafe. As Changkyun ordered their coffee and muffins Jooheon nervously looked around the cafe; trying to see if anyone had noticed them. The cafe wasn’t crowded as it was past noon and the breakfast rush was long gone. Feeling confident that nobody had been able to recognize them they made their way to the table closest to the back. As they sat down Jooheon felt his warm fuzzy feeling start to change to a dark cloud of guilt. He had told Changkyun he loved him…. He hadn’t even said it to Minhyuk yet. Jooheon couldn’t help but think on how Mini always took care of them both and made sure to spread the attention equally. Always making sure they both felt important and loved. He couldn’t help but question himself.. _Did he love Minhyuk as well?_ The only answer he could feel all the way to his core was So how could it be that he hadn’t told him yet. His changed mood must have been showing on his face as he chewed on his mouthful of muffin. As he re-focused his attention back to Changkyun he noticed he was staring at him again from across the table but this time with a look of concern. 

“Is something wrong?” The younger filled his mouth with a huge piece of muffin causing his cheeks to puff out.

“Oh.. no.” Jooheon lied… poorly, but found it easy to put a smile back on his face as he watched his boyfriend stuff his face.

Changkyun swallowed his treat and flattened his mouth slightly irritated that his hyung wouldn’t just tell him the truth. He took a big drink of his coffee trying to stifle his growing headache.

“Can we at least talk about it when we get back to the dorm?”

“Oh… Yea…” Jooheon responded as he sipped his coffee nervously.  
*********

When they got back Jooheon had become a bit perkier with the addition of caffeine and some thinking time on the walk back. Changkyun however had not forgotten the strange mood that had taken over the start of their day together. As Jooheon stripped off his winter like layers the younger sat propped up on a pillow on his bed glaring at his phone. Admittedly the coffee had helped quiet the pesky hangover but the walk back seemed to put him right back to where he had started. Promptly after getting back down to a comfortable amount of layers the elder crawled on to the bed next to his boyfriend. Plopping down resting his head on the maknae’s chest. Snuggling up close and wrapping his arms around the others middle. Changkyun sighed, putting his phone down and sliding his hand up and down his hyung’s back.

“So what was with your mood at the coffee shop?” The younger sighed again wasting no time time getting in to the topic. He was slightly anxious that it was because his partner had regretted telling him he loved him.

“I just uh… well I realized something.” Jooheon started cautiously. “I haven’t really told Hyukie I love him. You know… like officially.”

“Well...” Changkyun couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved. “Do you love him?”

“Yeah of course. He’s so good to us all the time.. I just can’t believe I’ve never said it to him before.”

“And you…” The maknae swallowed hard. “You love me right?”

Jooheon propped himself up on his elbow so he could look into the youngers eyes. “Of course I love you Changkyun. I didn’t just say that for no reason…”

“Well I love you Jooheon.” The younger paused satisfied with his partners answer. He leaned his head back against his pillow as his hangover started to creep back. “I also love our Hyukie… Let’s do something special for him when he comes back.”

Jooheon smiled brightly as he layed back down. His brain swirled with all the things they could do to help Minhyuk feel as special as he made them both feel. The first thing he planned on doing was telling him he loved him… right when he walked off the plane. His thoughts were interrupted by Changkyun letting out a groan as he slid down from his pillow. Facing Jooheon he forced his head under the elders chin so he could shield himself from the daylight pouring in from the window. 

“Ugh hyung.. I’m still very hungover.”

“Awe poor kitten.” Jooheon coddled the younger in his arms. “Do you want me to get Kihyun to make us some lunch?”

“Ah naw, I think I need more coffee though.”

“Isn’t laying in bed with your cute boyfriend helping though?” Jooheon smiled until his dimples showed deep.

Changkyun smirked and let out a small laugh. “Well yeah… Of course that helps.”

“Oooooh I know, we should order chicken by the river!” 

The sudden burst of enthusiasm disrupted Changkyun’s hiding. He quietly groaned again, curling up in to a ball against the elder as he pulled a blanket over his face.

“Ok ok..” Jooheon pulled the blanket fully over the maknae. Beaming down at how cute he looked fussy and snuggled. “Maybe tomorrow. Let me go grab you some more coffee ok?”

Changkyun nodded, wrapping himself up into a blanket burrito as Jooheon got up to fetch some more caffeine for his adorably hungover boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Something was wrong- and normally, Changhyun stopping mid-sentence to stare at his phone was normal, and Jooheon had learned to deal with his little bouts of anti-social behaviour. 

But now was not the case- as Changhyun was looking at his phone, mouth agape- unblinking, and frankly, Jooheon was concerned. 

“What, what is it? What’s on your phone?” 

He tires to peer over at the younger, but he snatches the phone away, seamingly unfreezing himself from whatever it was. 

“It’s Minhyuk.”

Changhyuns cheeks are red, and Jooheon gets that there is something he is really, not getting. 

“What about him? What is on your phone-” 

He tries to grab at the device again and Changhyun all but _flings it across the room_. 

“It’s ...I think he’s trying to sext me.” 

“ _Sext_ you?!”

“Well he...sent a picture of his dick.” 

Jooheon is silent a moment, before he groans. 

“To the group chat again?”

“No, not the group chat this time! To me. And you.” 

Jooheon snatches his own phone from the couches armrest and opens it. 

“Oh.” 

There was indeed, a tasteful (as tasteful as dick pics can be) picture with the works- clearly taken in the bathroom without turning off the flash. 

“Hyung, he’s really needy. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Well let’s call him maybe that’ll calm him down-”

And before Changhyun can screech _NO_ Jooheon has already dialed his favorite contact and the latter has picked up. 

_“Honnie? Did you get my picture?”_

“Uh- yes we did-” 

Jooheon turns an alarming shade of red. 

_“And Changhyunnie? Why don’t you send me one back!? I’ve been this way for an hour now - It’s so hard- I’m all alone~”_

The nasal tone and high pitch filters through the phone, even without speaker being on. Changhyun grimaces at Minhyuk’s pouting. 

“Ok ok hyung we’ll send you something just- huh? No, just, be patient! One minute!!” 

And Jooheon hangs up, now again alone with Changhyun. 

“Take off your pants.” 

He instructs, though he sounds a little exasperated. 

“What! No, you do it I don’t- “ 

But they are, once again, interrupted by a call. From Minhyuk. 

_“Honnie! I have a better idea- you two should do it for me over the phone!”_

Again, Jooheon is a magnificent shade of red.

“Hyung..”

 _”Please, Jooheon, please, It’s been_ two days _Of just my hand-”_

“Oh my god, Hyung please don’t say things like that-”

_”But it’s true! I’ve been deprived of my boyfriends and now they wont even have sex for me!”_

“Hyukkie Hyung I don’t think-” 

_”Changhyunnie will right? He’ll help me, he’s a good boy he’ll help his hyung~”_  
And now clearly Minhyuk was not interested in the least in playing fair, as right about now Changhyun startles out of his denial (of the weird fucking situation they were all in).   
Changhyun is a people pleaser, times ten fold when it came to his doting boyfriends, and he really, was not able to say no. 

“Hyung- I don’t even know what to do...”

Changhyun sounds hesitant, but Minhyuk can read him like a book- 

_”Kitten, you wanna help your hyung, right?_ “

His cheeks are aflame, he can’t put up much of a fight and Jooheon won't take his eyes off him. 

“Yeah- Yeah I’ll do my best..” 

There's a sound from the other line that can be likened to a jungle cat’s screaming. 

_”I knew Changhyunnie would be a good boy for me- such a good boy~”_

Minhyuk coo’s and Changhyun feels like his entire body is hot to the touch. 

“That’s so unfair-”

Jooheon whines, watching in real time the way Changhyun completely flips with praise. 

_”Hyungs will take care of you, okay baby? Don’t worry- Jooheon, face time me now.”_

There was seemingly no end to this bizzare sexting adventure. 

Jooheon obeys obediently, ringing up Minhyuk whose face is half obscured by the darkness of his hotel room and the low quality of the WiFi. 

_“Okay Honnie, set the phone against the TV, make sure it has both of you in the shot.”_

Jooheon is thankful for the empty dorm, but he also isn’t sure how long it’ll stay that way. He’s also wondering what mess he’s gotten himself into. 

He reluctantly sets the device up, shuffling back to see himself in the tiny screen floating on Minhyuk's virtual face. 

_“Okay! Good, now Honnie, you’re going to top.”_

Jooheon almost looks angry as he puffs his cheeks out- 

“Me?! But I’ve never- done that before.”

Changhyun looks surprised, and of course Minhyuk has no filter. 

_”Well, you’re losing your top virginity today!.”_

Minhyuk makes it sound like it’s a favor, and Jooheon pointedly scowls at the tiny screen a few feet away.

“Hyung, you where a virgin?..” 

Jooheon changes the course of his scowl toward the younger, and of course Minhyuk beats him to replying.

_”I popped his cherry~”_

And Changkyun starts to laugh, and Jooheon becomes all the more disgruntled. 

_”Okay okay, enough of this. I’m still horny and my two boyfriends won’t even indulge me-”_

“We’re doing our best!” 

Changkyun yells, syllables drawn out in objection.

_”Then kiss or something- You’re making me soft.”_

“That’s not _our fault._.”

It’s clear Changkyun is tired of this awkward mess, because he stops Jooheon mid sentence, crawling into his lap and kisses him. It’s forceful and tactless but he’s doing it and their noses are squished against each other - but a pleased hum comes from the phone. 

_”See? Not so hard-”_

Changkyun and Jooheon sigh against each other- not in a romantic way, but a ‘Please shut the fuck up’ way, as Minhyuk was promptly destroying the mood he had so helpfully create. 

But they ignore him and keep going- although unsure outside of making out, as they’ve never been alone together in this way before, and not with scrutiny. 

Jooheon is unsure, which is the first problem of having little sexual experience, and none whatsoever topping. Changkyun seems happy to move his hands for him, though, as the smaller wriggles in his lap, moving his hips in slow, calculated motions mirroring the deepness of his kisses. They range from short and sweet pecks, to deep, licking and prying open the elders mouth with a wet tongue and always surprising neediness. 

_”Ugh, god, my boyfriends are so hot-”_

Minhyuk whines- but the annoying tinge to his speech is gone as the pitch lowers.  
It’s still a little distracting, to say the least when he starts to demand. 

_”Jooheon, are you just going to grope him ro do you plan on fucking him any time soon?”_

But of course Jooheon doesn’t know _how_ , and of course it is much easier said than done. 

“Hyukkie I don’t know _how_.”

He says, puffing air against Chankyuns lips and doing his best to swallow the nerves in the pit of his stomach. 

_”Sure you do, honey-”_

Jooheon is about to scoff before Minhyuk continues.

_”Just let him ride you.”_

Jooheon can feel the younger shiver under his hands on his waist.

“Please-”

He mewls desperately, and Jooheon had no idea this was something Changkyun was into. Turns out this whole experience was a learning one. 

“It’s still dangerous, Hyukkie I don’t want to hurt him..” 

_”Just listen to me, Honnie, and any way he likes it.”_

He chuckles, but it comes short and breathy through the phones speaker.   
Again Changkyun writhes in Jooheons grasp, his own breathing mimicking what they can hear from the phone.   
Short little puffs leak from his lips, and when Jooheon looks down at the smaller he finds him already looking at him.   
His eyes are dark and hooded, but his pupils are huge and he almost looks animalistic.   
How someone could get so riled up so fast, Jooheon had no idea- but he wasn’t entirely unused to this regarding Changhyun.  
 _”Go get a condom and the lube, Joohonnie.”_

But it’s really hard to peel the transformed, needy boy from him to do so- and ends up just following Jooheon to the bedroom with little shuffling steps. 

_”Okay baby, Jooheon, just do what I do to you- Go slow and listen to him- he’ll stop making noises if it hurts too bad.”_

Finally, a helpful piece of advice.   
Okay, he could totally do this. 

“Changkhyunnie, I’m gonna take off your pants, kay?” 

He’s careful, and his hands are sure as he peels the tight jeans from the boys frame. He goes slow to buy himself time, fully removing the clothing and folding to the side- Changhyun leans back on his palms, impatiently spreading his legs with a piercing look that almost forces Jooheon to keep going. 

He’s needy and disheveled and his chest heaves in a way that’s almost concerning.   
He takes the lube in his hands, drips it on his fingers and approaches the waiting hotness- can see Changhyun hold his breath- 

_”Stop! Not yet, warm it up in your hands first._

And Jooheon isn’t entirely sure that’s necessary, as he can’t recall ever doing that with Minhyuk, but he watches as Changhyuns eyes almost dissolve to insanity, his teeth clench and his body bristles, and Jooheon understands why.

But he can’t disobey Minhyuk- not when he’s giving him the instructions, watching them carefully as he does- Jooheon doesn’t know, but nothing savory. 

He rubs the oil through his fingers quickly, obeying but just barely, before he reaches to touch Changhyuns body and realizes he really doesn’t know what he’s doing here. 

Changhyun is quick to help though- deciding he’s had a fucking nough of his cock straining painfully against his long hoodie, wants to be touch and demands it _now_.   
He takes the mans bigger hands in his own, takes them and presses them against the hot parts of him. His thighs, his taint, spreading his fingers to press over his balls and briefly over his length before taking his own, now lubed finger, and sticking it unceremoniously into his hole. 

A low whine cracks from his throat- startling Jooheon, eyes snap up to his face. He drops his head back, neck exposed as he lets another whine rip. 

“Honnie…”

He mutters, low and gravelly as he slides another finger into himself. 

“Honnie.”

He gasps, moving the two in and out of himself- Jooheon can only half hear the quiet moan from the phone.   
Something possess him, and he’s never felt this kind of an urge- but he grabs Changhyuns wrist, holding it there as he slides in a digit against Changhyuns.   
Changhyun chokes on a gasp, one of his legs tremble and a weird, burning, flash of possessiveness washes from Jooheon groin across his body as he sneers and presses another into him. Changhyun moans pitifully, letting his hand be forced still while Jooheon carries out his ministrations. 

_”God, just fuck him- please..”_

Comes the panting, crackly voice of Minhyuk- Changhyun scrambles to crawl onto Jooheon, pushing him back into the floor and straddling him so his pretty thighs frame Jooheons hips. 

“Honnie!” 

He whines, pressing Jooheons now totally hard dick against the crease of his ass. 

“Honnie please- hurry..”

It sounds as if Changhyun is about to cry as his hands desperately shake while undoing Jooheons pants- sliding them just far enough down his cock is freed. 

“Need it- need it now..” 

He mumbles to himself, taking the cock in his hand and making Jooheon groan  
Jooheon has had enough- and the hotness inside him was flaring more than before and he takes Changhyun roughly by the hips.   
He hears two voices whimper in reaction, and he man handles Changhyun so their positions are reversed, boxing the smaller into the floor and pushing his legs to spread farther around his body. 

“Changhyunnie, baby-” 

He coos, running a hand through the mess of dark hair before tugging it roughly. There’s a choked sound from the phone. 

Changkyuns eyes are wider than Jooheon as ever seen them, and a little bit of spit pools at the corner of his agape lips.   
The raging heat inside him leaves him a trembling mess, with one, and only one need taking over his entire being as he slides himself clumsily into the smaller and prepares to fuck the daylights out of him.

Changhyun yelps- hands fly up to attach to Jooheons shoulders as the (rather athletic) elder pounds recklessly into the smaller. 

Jooheon loses all sense of himself as this brand new feeling takes complete hold- shaking the smaller body beneath him and deafening his ears to the endless stream of curses and high-pitched moans streaming from Changkyun’s lips. 

His small fingers curl tensely into Jooheons shoulders, doing his best to just hang on as the feeling of being stuffed is the only thing left in his brain. 

His rampage stutters quickly to the end- not being used to this kind of stimulation before he can feel himself at the edge- running full speed with little abandon. 

“ _Daddy_ , cum in me please please-” 

The husky voice is jostled every thrust- his shoulder now pressed tight against the wall they had migrated to in their animalistic frenzy. 

And somewhere in the back of their consciousness they hear a high whine- cracking into a startled moan from the phone. 

Jooheon comes second, right as the last ‘Please’ leaves the youngers lips- filling him up and stuttering blindly with the sheer force of his arousal knocking and jostling his entire body. 

He’s barely able to keep himself up just a second later, rolling to the side and entirely bewildered he could be this tired after such an ..intense and mind blowing fuck. 

~~~

Changhyun had cum somewhere near the beginning without Jooheons notice- and he had come a second time from the incredible overstimulation, thanks to Jooheons unexpected bout crazy love-making. 

Minhyuk is on speaker phone , after they’ve all cleaned up and snuggled in their respective pajamas under Changhyun’s blankets. 

_”That was not what I was expecting.”_

Changhyun really does _not_ want to talk about it.   
Jooheon feels a little ashamed. 

“I think I got a little carried away.” 

_”No you where_ hot _!”_

“I loved it..” 

The two speak at the same time, and Jooheon can see the bright red color lick at Changkyuns cheeks. 

“Okay, let’s not talk about this now-” 

Jooheon pleads. 

“I’m tired..” 

He pouts at Changkyun, and that makes him smile bashfully. 

_”Yeah yeah, you two get to cuddle while I’m all alone._ ”

Minhyuk huffs, so they leave him on speaker phone for the rest of the night.


End file.
